1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parking barriers and more particularly pertains to a new parking place obstruction for obstructing egress or regress to or from a parking space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of parking barriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, parking barriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,695; U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,674; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,149; U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,187; U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,740; EPO Patent No. 0 571 305 A1 (Inventor: Pichon et al.); and EPO Patent No. 0 565 128 A1 (Inventor: Hormann).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new parking place obstruction. The inventive device includes a cylindrical sleeve with an open top end and a bottom end. The sleeve is adapted for mounting in a ground surface. A cylindrical shaft is telescopically inserted in the sleeve. The shaft is telescopically positionable between an extended position and a retracted position with respect to the sleeve. A plurality of locking fins are extendible from the shaft. The locking fins rest on the open top end of the sleeve for holding the shaft in an extended position when the locking fins are in the deployed position. A locking means locks the locking fins in the deployed position.
In these respects, the parking place obstruction according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of obstructing egress or regress to or from a parking space.